Tart Sweet Happiness
by Fallen red rose
Summary: A picky phangirl stumbles upon the infamous Opera Ghost. Can this small girl revive a hopeless spectre? Or will she finally help him to rest in peace? [Hopefully, an 'original' phic. Please R&R. Constructive criticism welcomed.]
1. Chapter 1

**_+---Erik's P.O.V.---+_**

I sat up quickly and looked around me. I was on a bed with burgundy blankets and crimson pillows.  
The bed was in a small room, that had _pink_ walls with laced lining in the exact middle, also,  
a white door with a silver handle.

There was one window on the left side of the bed, about 10 feet away from me.  
It had crimson curtains over it, but I could still see the white wooden design of the window through it.  
Light was coming through the window, filling the room with heat.

As I calmly pondered my where-abouts, I heard a distant clink, and a high-pitched squeal.  
I shifted uncomfortably in my blankets. _I was not alone._ I listened hard, and faintly heard someone humming,  
and light footsteps; which were coming closer. Before I could listen any further, the polished silver knob turned, and a young woman entered the room.

She was very young, 15, I guessed at first glance, and she was dressed in a odd, yet orderly, fashion.  
She was wearing a lavender long-sleeved shirt, with purple thread lining the collar and cuffs.  
She also was wearing a pair of pants, which from where I sat, are made of a tough dark blue fabric.

She was also donning a bright smile, which revealed her top, her deep brown hair was pulled out of her way.  
She has a round olive-skinned face, with matching hazel eyes and nose; full pink lips, high cheek bones,  
dark eyebrows, and a bit of an acne problem. Her hands, though mostly covered by the silver tray she held,  
were small, and have small bumps on them. On her right hand, she had a dark blue glove. I never did find out why.

I quickly noticed that her two front teeth were a bit large, yet not overly large.  
She seemed to be very confident of her smile. She set down her large silver tray on the bedside table next to me.  
I quickly looked over the large tray. On it was:

A large blue teapot and matching teacup, a lumpy mixture in a blue bowl, two polished silver spoons,  
some sugar cubes stacked nicely on a small saucer,and a few slices of lemon sitting on a plate.

As I was looking over the full plater, she drew the crimson curtains from the single window,  
causing light to pour into the room, brightening and slightly cooling the room.  
She unlocked and opened the window. Taking in a whiff of the air, she turned back around to look at me.  
She cleared her throat.

"Good morning. And how are you feeling?" She asked me, sweetly. I looked at her, and forced half-smile.

"I feel _grape_." I stated, sarcastically. She smiled, then rolled her eyes. It was not a very good reply,  
but it was the smartest thing I could think of; being half-asleep.

"More like feeling sarcastic." She said. "Then I take it you are are feeling fine. Good. Because I have a lot planned. Here is your schedule for today, follow it as well as you can, okay?" I took the paper carefully. Our hands touched. Her smile faded, and her face suddenly became very serious. She grabbed my hand, I let the paper fall to the bed.

Her eyes were filled with curiosity of other worlds. She felt over every feature of my hand.  
My hand looked so old compared to hers... Suddenly, her eyes became as they were.  
She looked straight into my eyes. I felt as if she looked straight into my soul at that moment.

"Oh, sorry. I was thinking again." She said. I gave her a bit of a confused look.  
"Yeah, I know, it is a dangerous past time." I continued to stare. She stood straight and laughed.  
"You look like this." She claimed, raising her eyebrow and giving me a confused look, most likely identical to mine.

"You look _so_ ridiculus!" At that, she laughed. She finished, and she took in a deep breath, and stood straight again. She went over to the bedside table, picked up the tray, and set it on my lap. "Eat. It helps. And the tea is Russian." She pointed to the teapot, then loudly shut the door on her way out. I looked down at the platter on my lap.

I moved my hand slowly towards one of the spoons, and picked it up. It was perfectly polished.  
Nothing was on it, except for my fingerprints. Odd. I stared at it and wondered how much time,  
that was put into making this spoon so well polished and by whom. I smirked. So that was what she was like...

Suddenly, she burst back into the room. "I forgot to turn it on, for the effect, you know." She said,walking over to a strange contraption. I nodded without looking, and without thinking.She pushed a few things on the surface, and it began to make noise. I look up. She pushed some more things,  
and I hear a familiar tune. She pushed something sort of lever, and it grew louder.

She turned to me, smiled, and left. Then, from the contraption, a familiar voice began to sing.  
I slowly began to eat, and listen to the music. As the song played I enjoyed a meal for the first time in a while...:

"_Think of me, think of me fondly, when we've said goodbye.  
Remember me, once in a while, please promise me you'll try.  
And when you find, that once again you long, to take your heart back and be free;  
if you ever find a moment, spare a thought for me._

_We never said our love was evergreen, or as unchanging as the sea,  
but if you can still remember, stop and think of me.  
Think of all the things we've shared and seen.  
Don't think about the way things might have been._

_Think of me, think of me waking, silent and resigned, imagine me,  
trying too hard to put you from my mind._

_Recall those days, look back on all those times, think of the things we'll never do.  
There will never be a day when I won't think of you!_

_**Can it be? Can it be Christine?**_** Bravo!_ Long ago, it seems so long ago;  
how young and innocent we were! She may not remember me, but I remember her…_**

___Flowers fade, the fruits of summer fade; they have their seasons, so do we.  
But please promise me, that sometimes, you.. will.. think... Of me...!_ " 

**(Hi, I edited this, to make the spacing work, just to let you know I've fixed it)**


	2. Chapter 2

Hello. I would like to take this time to thank _ImaPirateArrr_, _theflyingdutchman_,

and _Truth Questor_ for reviewing my phic. Thank you so much!

space 

Thanks to your criticism, I have decide to continue this phic, and post another chapter.

Oh, and _theflyingdutchman_, I have noticed the /br between the paragraphs,

I have been working on getting them separated. But, if you don't mind,

I _might_ have to keep the /br between the paragraphs, or maybe even type, space . :-P

space 

And I know, I** do** put a lot of detail into my phic, maybe even to the, dare I say it, 'point of no return'.

But please, bear with me, I'm really working hard on my writing skills. I'll get better, I promise.

space 

And, without further ado, Chapter 2:

space 

**+_---Erik's P.O.V.---+_**

space 

After I finish my meal, I get up out of bed. My legs seem weak, as if they have not been used for a long time.

I set the shimmering silver tray upon the bed-side table, where it was before. I feel so strength-less, and strange...

I slowly make the bed before I leave, because I feel it will come back on me if I do not.

space 

I think of the strange girl again, and it makes me wonder: She is so young and should not live alone, who _else_ lives here?

I painstakingly exit the room, and make my way through a very long hallway; or so it seems to me at the time.

As I walk through, I quickly examine the hall. It has cream colored walls, and in a few places, the wall turns in,

creating a place for stands with special items, or for paintings to hang. I stop for a moment to examine one painting.

space 

It is a portrait of the a young woman, in a flowing crimson gown and matching mask, with pale blue ribbon lacing up the front.

Also on the dress, is another piece of pale blue ribbon, wrapped around her waist. It is certainly eye-catching,

her hazel eyes bright with excitement, clashing with the dress, drawing attention to the wearer of the dress.

space 

She is standing very straight on the stairs of the Opera Populaire, along with many other people, all wearing masks..

I notice that the woman in the dress, is actually the small girl that I met earlier. It amazes me, how much older she looks,

in the painting than earlier this morning. I smirk. I do not know why I did not notice it at first glance,

I should know how to look at a mask and know the person beneath it, by now.

space 

I slowly continue to walk down the hall. There are many doors in this hallway, and all are colored cream, like the walls.

The doors are scattered among the walls, just like the paintings. A light shines in my face; I blink at the sudden brightness.

I look up, the light was a chandelier. I smile at the memories that suddenly come back to me.

space 

I turn, and infront of me is a large pair of burgundy doors, that look like they are lined with velvet. I walk up to them.

They **are** lined with velvet... I slowly open the doors, in the room is a black grand piano, a golden harp,

several stands with violins and flutes and piccolos on them, and a large velvet burgundy couch. And, in a corner, I spy a large and beautiful pipe organ.

space 

I walk slowly over to it, and brush my fingers lightly over the smooth keys. I quietly close the large doors.

Then I go and sit at the pipe organ. I put my hands on the keys, and let my 'mind wander' as I begin to play.

My mind is consumed in my music. I think only of the notes, just the notes...


	3. Chapter 3

I hope you people like how often the chapters are coming out, because the number may slow down.

Now, _theflyingdutchman_, if I start doing in all in past tense won't that be confusing?

But if that's the way you want it, then that is what I shall give you; after all, I can easily change the tense, **very** easily.

I really appreciate your constructive criticism; it may just keep this phic going. ;)

_ spacey _

And I was wondering, does Erik seem really out-of-character to you? I have been trying really hard not to.

Oh, and just for future reference, this is Gerard Butler's Erik. Just so you know. It probably wasn't clear before now.

And also, I am going to try really hard to keep the girl in character as well; it has been really hard.

But just to tell you: You haven't seen **any** of her yet.

_ spacey _

I would also like to say, 'YAY ME!' for getting 50+ hits on my phic so far. Ok, YAY ME!

Here is your next chapter, enjoy!

**+---Erik's P.O.V.---+**

_ spacey _

I slowly sat up from the organ. I found it quite relaxing to play my organ, back in the lair.

And even here- where ever here _was_, I found it relaxing as well; consuming even.

I knew that I was in the home of a strange woman, a very young woman.

I did not think that she lived alone, but I had troubled myself too much with the issue.

_ spacey _

I eyes slowly turned to the waxed wood floors. I stared at them for a while, then she entered the room.

I watched her open the doors, come in, then close them softly. She turned and saw me, and smiled.

_ spacey _

"Ah, you're up. That's good. I didn't expect you to be up and running so fast." She said. "Did you eat?"

_ spacey _

I nodded, and sat down on the seat for the organ. I watched her eyes slowly turn to look at the organ.

_ spacey _

"This poor thing hasn't had an experienced musician play it since I bought it. It's a lovely organ. It deserves more."

She said, walking over to it. She is still wearing that peculiar glove that I saw earlier. It is too small for her hand.

"And I have never heard an experienced musician play it, ever. Until I heard you. Would you allow me to listen to you some more?"

_ spacey _

"You enjoy my playing?" I asked. She smiled and nodded.

_ spacey _

"I do. Would you grace me, maestro, with a song?" She asked me, her voice pleading with me.

I nodded and placed my hands on the keys. A song came to mind, and song that I had not play for what seemed an age.

As my hands moved over the keys, out of the corner of my eye I saw her smile. It was a song I had played while thinking of Christine,

before our tightly formed relationship was torn apart by the Vicomte. But I will not think of him now.

I have found another who enjoys my talent, someone who may want me around, just maybe; for my music.

_ spacey _

Her head nodded with the tune, and I heard her humming softly, even through the organ. It gave the music a sweet tone.

As the organ began to consume my mind again, I felt her presence come closer and closer.

I ignored it at first, and soon the feeling was swept away with the rest of my worries. I felt the feeling of wonder once again.

Then suddenly, it all went dark. My hands flew from the organ, and to my face. What was happening to me?

_ spacey _

"My name is Kathryn. K-a-t-h-r-y-n. Kathryn." A voice whispered. "What's the matter?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi, I was on a roll, so I started this next chapter right after I posted the last one.  
I'm trying to get the action going on this story, but I don't want to ruin the plot.  
Be patient, it may not get much better than this for a while. **

**60+ hits and going up as I speak!.. Type. And 5+ reviews! Poor, poor _theflyingdutchman_.  
I am sorry if the 'spacey' is bothering you. It's a bit annoying, isn't it?  
I think of my 'spacey' as my trademark! That's why their not fixed yet!**

**I worked really hard to get them they way they are! Why change it now :P  
I'll work on it, if it's really bothering you that much.**

**Here's you next chapter, enjoy! A long, but not that long, awaited chapter from Kathryn's P.O.V.**

* * *

**_+--Kathryn's P.O.V.---+_**

I didn't really have a reason. And Rafferty was going to be soooo upset when he got back.

He didn't like it when I brought odd people into the house. Last time was a disaster.

But Erik was different. He _needed_ me. When I found him out in the middle of the street, he _needed_ someone. Someone like me. And **that's** why I brought him home. I **had** to. Or at least, it _seemed_ like I had to then.  
But then again,what phangirl would have done different? I know very many people who would agree,  
but then again; I know people who wouldn't. Just about everyone would have a different way to reply;  
not like I would ask.

_'Something has changed within me, something is not the same.  
I'm through with playing by the rules of someone else's game.  
Too late for second guesses, too late to go back to sleep...  
It's time to trust my instincts, close my eyes, and leap..!  
It's time to try defying gravity! I think I'll try defying gravity!  
And you can't pull me down!_

I loved to sing that song as Elphaba. Elphaba's part was really fun to sing; She sang the cool part._  
'It's just, for the first time, I feel: Wicked._' Yeah, she's cool. Bold, strange, _green_, but cool.

And someday, someday soon, I was going to play her part in the musical. When I got Erik back.I didn't know how he ended up in the 21 century, but at least he ended up in France. It could have been worse.  
He could have ended up in the middle of Main Street in New York City. That would have been bad;  
trust me, I knew. I've been to that oddly magnificent city. It was a wonderful experience. Especially Broadway.

I was going to be on that stage someday. Someday over over the rainbow. I'll be the 'Popular' one. Yeah.  
If I ever got to be on Broadway, I would probably have to be G(a)linda. That was the person I always had to be. She was such a brat. Most of the musical. Then she changed, and became Glinda the Good.

I can do _most_ of her notes, but I'm a mezzo-soprano, and she's suppose to be a soprano.  
I was through thinking of myself, and I couldn't help but think of Erik.  
If I hadn't had my headphones on at the time, I would have heard the organ.

But, alas; we don't always hear what we should. I got up and walked down the stairs.  
I toke my headphones off as I walked down. I had been listening to my MP3 player for too long.  
I rubbed my aching forehead as I set down it down. Too long. My mind shifted to the doors of the Music room. Someone was in there... But Rafferty wasn't suppose to be home til tomorrow...

I walked into the Music room quietly and shut the doors; as Rafferty has always told me to.  
I turned to see Erik, I smiled; it was a relief for me that it was Erik.

Not only because I was happy Erik up and running so quickly, but because I wasn't ready for Rafferty to arrive.  
He would have been very upset.

"Ah, you're up. That's good. I didn't expect you to be up and running so fast." I said. "Did you eat?"  
He nodded, and sat down on the organ's bench. I looked over the magnificent organ.  
"This poor thing hasn't had an experienced musician play it since I bought it. It's a lovely organ. It deserves more." I walked over to it. "And I have never heard an experienced musician play it, ever. Until I heard you. Would you allow me to listen to you some more?" I hadn't really heard Erik play the organ; he had a guilty air about him.

"You enjoy my playing?" He asked. I smiled and nodded.

"I do. Would you grace me, maestro, with a song?" I asked him, trying to make my voice sound pleading.He nodded and placed his skeletal hands upon the keys. I smiled as he began to play. He played the 'Overture'.  
I had loved listening and singing to this song. It was a lot like the theme, but with out Emmy's voice in the way.  
I hummed with it, happily. I loved the sweet tone my voice had always had while singing with an instrument.

"My name is Kathryn. K-a-t-h-r-y-n. Kathryn." I whispered, going close to the organ. As I spoke,  
Erik abruptly stopped playing. His placed his hands quickly over his face. Something was wrong.  
"What's the matter? Is something wrong? Maestro? Monsieur?" I was getting frustrated.  
He wasn't moving at all."Erik? Erik?" I screamed with frustration. I grabbed his shoulders and shook him.  
With that, he moved slowly.

"What did you call me?" He whispered in question. I froze. Oh no. I had planned on asking him his name,and acting interested; saying how much I liked that name. And of course the usual: 'C or a K'. But I had messed up.  
I cleared my throat, thinking of how to reply. An idea hit me. "What did you hear me say?" I replied, coolly.  
He didn't say anything for a moment.

"You called me, _Erik_. Am I correct?" He asked.

"I did, didn't I? Did it bother you?" I asked. He shook his head.

"It did not bothered me, I was simply shocked. Yet, how did you know that was my name?" He asked.  
Every excuse I have ever heard suddenly ran through my mind. I searched my databases for the right one.

"You told me. In your sleep." I lied. Well, not completely. He _did_ say 'Erik' in his sleep. His exact words were:  
"Christine, I am Erik", but I never had to tell him that, unless he asked me specifically. 'My lips are sealed'.  
He turned his head toward me. His hands were no longer covering his eyes. I gasped at what I saw.

From where I stood, I could see his eyes perfectly; but there was nothing perfect about them.  
His eyes were cloudy, and they had turned an icky yellow. Actually, it reminded me of Geordi,  
from Star Trek:TNG.

"What is wrong?" He asked me, softly. I hesitated.

"It's your eyes... Can you see alright?" I asked him, choosing my words carefully.

"I cannot see at all." He answered calmly. Oops. Not carefully enough.

"Oh my gosh! Do you have any idea how this happened?" I asked, worriedly.

"No. I was playing the organ, just now, and then it happened."

"Oh. That's terrible." I said. "Is there anything I can do to help you?"

"Is there?" He asked me. He-he. Temporarily blinded or not, he's a clever as ever.

"Well, when Rafferty gets back-" I began. Rafferty! I was suppose to be getting ready for him!  
"Oh my gosh! Hold on Erik!" I backed up, heading for the door.

"There you go again..." Erik said, turning slowly away. I let a smile cross my lips, then turned and ran out.  
There were so many things I had to do. I set to work doing them immediately, and as fast as possible.I had been working for no more than half and hour when suddenly I heard a loud thump.

I looked up from what I had been doing. I turned in the direction of the sound. My eyes widened.

THE MUSIC ROOM!

* * *

**You like? Tell me what you think. I'm hoping for a new commenter before the next chapter goes up...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, guys. I'm back! Finally. Sorry I abandoned you for so long.  
I won't do it again... I hope.  
Oh, and it's safe to put me on your alert list now,  
I've learned how to use the 'Replace Chapter' feature.  
So now, when ever I want to change what's inside a chapter,  
I just replace it; instead of deleting and re-posting it.**

**Sound better? Oh, and I'll be double editing it, to smooth out the bumps.**

**Oh! 90+ hits! Saweet!**

**Here's the next part, chapter 5:**

**  
**

**+---Erik's P.O.V.---+**

I watched her quickly exit . What a strange girl. That was an experience to  
remember.  
And it had only been half a day. Or at least I thought it had only been half a day...  
What I could say of it was that I would not remember seeing anything from this point on.

That was because I was either temporarily or permanently blinded. That was a strange experience.  
How would I live like that? How would I maneuver? How will I play music now?  
Those thoughts began to disturb me, so I tried to think other thoughts. My mind wandered to Christine.

I remembered hearing her voice. Would I ever hear it again? That delicate and sweet voice?  
I remembered holding her hands. Would I ever hold them again? Those soft and gentle hands?  
I remembered seeing her face. Would I ever see it again? That entrancing and comforting face?

More importantly, would I ever _see_ again? Kathryn had said something about helping me.  
I wondered if she could. She looked like the kind that only tried to do something they knew they could do.  
She also looked like the kind to help someone at any cost. That could be good, and that could be bad.

I struggled to remember Kathryn's face. I closed my aching eyes, and thought hard.  
Her picture faded into my mind. It was a rather pleasant face, actually.  
A sight for sore eyes, some might have said. If looking at that face could have made me see again,

I would have done anything to see it again. I wondered what she was planning.  
Kathryn was not much younger than Christine, yet her maturity level was questionable.  
I would have had to study her some more to know for sure. She could have been quite mature.

But, if she kept up her current behavior, she was not as mature as could be.  
I had to try to work around the blindness until she returned.  
I did not know how long she would be; I would assume she would be long.

Then, if I did not do well and she returned, then she could aide me.  
I attempted to stand, using the edge of the organ for leverage. I wobbled a bit, yet I was standing.  
I slid, using my memory, out from infront of the organ. I was doing quite well.

I turned and let go of the organ. I stood there for a few moments, wondering what to do next.  
Why could I not have gone blind after I had memorized _that_ room at least?  
I attempted to remember where everything was in that room. I thought I had it.

I took a step forward, my hands out-stretched. I was doing good. I took another. Good.  
Then another, and another. Whoa. I needed to slow down. I slipped on... A rug?  
I did not remember a rug... Oh, now I did. I wobbled a bit, teetering back and forth.  
I could not keep my balance. I fell with a loud thump to the ground; flat onto my back.

Well, that was that, I guessed. Now, I would wait. I thought about calling Kathryn, just to slightly annoy her; to cheer myself up a bit. But seeing someone angry was the best part; if I could not see her, than making her angry would be pointless. I let out a bit of a 'Help'.

I heard footsteps. Wow. That was fast. Faster than I had expected. She can run pretty fast!  
I let a bit of a smirk cross my lips, momentarily. The doors banged open. I heard her breathing hard.

"Erik! Are you alright?" She shouted, worriedly. I blinked.

"Do I _look_ like I am alright? " I asked, hinting sarcasam. I would slowly warm up to my normal sarcasam.

"Yes. But are you sure?" She asked. Never mind. She is ready for me.

"Maybe you should check then, you do not think I can tell, even though it _is_ my body." I told her.

"You _sound _alright. You're obviously fine. I have to go then." She said.

"No!" I shouted, propping myself up with my hands. Why? Was I begining to feel... Lonely? Impossible!  
All my life I had been alone, lonely. And now that I was blind, that made some kind of difference? No. I felt her place a gloved hand on my stiff shoulder. It was because I was in a strange place, I shall say.

"I do not want to get lost, that is all. If I was not blind, then I would be fine with you leaving, but I may need your assistance, seeming that you live here. Am I correct?"

"Yes, I do. And I shall assist you, if you need me." She told me.

"I _might_." I corrected. If this blindness continued I would; and no human being in the right mind would want to be blind alone. Not even me; I might hate the world, but I will not let myself die falling down a set of stairs,  
When I could have had a more effient death in the first place. There are quicker, less painless, ways to die.

I wanted to be ridden of this disability; blindness is quite a nuisance to me, or any musician. A nuisance indeed.I felt a sudden and strange pang inside my chest. What..? It panged again. I heard her voice, barely,  
whispering something to me. I could barely hear her.

"It must be hard, not being able to see. I mean, you're so used to _watching_ people, and not _talking_ to people.  
Now what will you do? You'll be needing my help a lot now, won't you? I would mind if you do, really I won't." She said.

Her voiced was muffled to me. Thank goodness; she was obviously rambling terribly.I felt another pang, but that time it was considerably more painful; but not enough to be over-whelming.  
I felt her run her fingers through my hair. I raised an eyebrow, and recieved a giggle in return.  
Something felt very wrong about this; very wrong.

Then she said something that completely dulled the pain, and numbed my entire form momentarily:

"You _do_ know your mask is off, right?" She asked, clear and sincerely. I froze.

"What?" I asked in reply. "My mask is WHAT?"

"Your mask is off. I didn't know if you knew that." She said, still running her fingers through my hair.

I jolted suddenly, and she pulled her hands quickly away from me. I covered my face in sudden realization.  
Her voice had been coming from my left, but my head was turned in her direction; my disfigurement clear and obvious to her.  
I do not know why I did not realize it before; I was so used to wearing a mask, why did I not notice it missing?

"How long?" I demanded, frustrated. No reply. "How long? How long has it been gone?"

"Since I found you, monsieur. It was gone when I found you. That was part of the reason I took you in you were mask-less, and I did not think you would appreciate someone leaving you in the middle of the street, mask-less, sense-less, and help-less. I am sorry, I should have told you before." She said, worry and fear in her voice.

"**Yes**. You should have." I replied, angrily.

"Well, don't get angry about it." She scoffed. "Don't try to hold back any happiness, sir. You might hurt yourself. Don't be too relieved that I told you before Rafferty got back and saw it, sir You wouldn't have a **bit** embarrassed if he saw you, now would you? Besides, it wasn't even my fault! You probably haven't had a mask on since you were in 'Don Juan Triumphant'! Don't blame **me** for your problems!"

I shuddered at the memory. We sat there for a while in silence. I sighed.

"Do not remind me of that." I said, breathing hard.

"You can't run from the facts, Erik. That night _did_ happen; and it's never gonna go away."

"I know. That does not take the pain away from me, either." I replied.

"Maybe if you could see again, you wouldn't have to think about it so much." She said. I turned slowly towards her voice. She was hinting at something.

"Are you saying, that you can help me?" I asked. "Kathryn?" I felt her slowly touch the side of my face.

"What did you say?" She asked.

"I said your name, _Kathryn_. Does that bother you?" I asked, remembering this very same situation, earlier.

"I can help you, _Erik_. I can. I'll need you to be willing, and the help of someone else, but I can help you. Will you work with me?" She asked. I nodded.  
"Good, I'll need your help and cooperation. It's good that you've decided to settle down and be civil; for once in your known lifetime." I sighed. We have a long way to go.

"So," I began. "Who else are we waiting for again?"

"Oh. The Victome."

**You like? I'll have the next part up A.S.A.P., but I would appreciate it if someone else besides _theflyingdutchman_ would review it. Maybe Mirror again..  
**

**I mean, don't you think my writing would be better with a little well earned plot help?   
**


	6. Chapter 6

Hello people! Chapter 6 is finally here! Get ready, this chapter has only been edited once.

**Mirror.**

All shall be revealed, in time. And yes, that chapter will be _quite_ amusing. In fact, that's coming up soon.

**Theflyingdutchman.**

Yeah, I've been working on my 'I's and 'me's in my other phics. I'm glad Erik is going back to normal. He shall be more so when his sight returns.  
If he ever does... _I'm_ not even sure about that part. So, don't feel bad. Glad you like!  
Also, do you know where Truth Questor and ImapirateArrr went? They haven't reviewed since chapter 1 came out. I'm worried. :S

I'm going to use less background this time, so that it's not so confusing. This should be a pretty clean chapter.  
Enjoy this next chapter, and tell me what you think... Please.

((BEGINNING OF CHAPTER))  
**+---Erik's P.O.V.---+**

"Who are we waiting for again?" I asked.

"Oh, the Vicomte." She said. I froze, momentarily, before speaking.

"The _who_?" I asked, trying to control myself. She gasped, and put a small hand over her mouth in distress.  
It looked fake.

"Oh! I'm sorry! You're touchy on that subject, aren't you?" She asked.

"Just a bit." I replied.

"I _meant_ to say Rafferty. This is his house. He lets me stay here, if I keep the house. I'm good at that.  
I was polishing the floors when you fell." She told me.

"In fact, I should go finish; I have lots to do yet. Come, Erik." I raised an eyebrow and waited.  
She pulled on my arm. And I, with her help, stood up. She grabbed my wrist, and pulled me along with her.  
We went through the doors of the Music room,and walked for what seemed ages. We came to a stop.

"Here we are." My feet begin toslip as she spoke. "Careful, I polish near the doors first, then work my way in." 'Why?' I wanted to ask.

"What next?" I asked, with mock enthusiasm. I heard her sigh.

"Now, _I_ clean, and _you_ sit." She said, moving me to the side, and pushing me into a seat.  
"Don't be your usually self, and cause trouble. **Stay there**."

"What would ever make you think I would go anywhere?" I asked, smiling.

"Because, you have the personality of a person who would disobey orders just because you were ordered to do it." She retorted.

"... Sting." Was my reply. She gave me a 'humph', and I heard her shoes hit the floor as she walked away.  
"So.." She groaned. "What is Rafferty like?" She was silent for a moment.

"Why would you care?" She asked.

"Because, I have nothing else to do other than annoy you, until you explode." I said, laughing.  
"Do stay on subject, miss." She sighed.

"Well, he's very caring, and kind; most of the time. But he's also a _bit_ controlling, though he disagrees.  
He has a very 'take-over' personality." She told me.

"And what does he look like?" I asked.

"He has red hair, and freckles. He's about, 5'11". He has big feet..." She said.  
I chuckled in the middle of her sentence. She stopped when I did.

"Big feet, mademoiselle? Is this how you often describe him?" I asked, trying to hold back my laughter.  
She cleared her throat.

"He likes to play video games, and watches Organic Elements with me.  
And he can act like quite a child sometimes. There. I told you about him." She said.

"Very nice. But what are video games? And what do you mean, 'watches Organic Elements'?" I asked.  
I did not realize how stupid it sounded until the words had already come out of my mouth. She laughed.

"Video games are games that we play, on a screen we call a T.V., and Organic Elements,  
is what we call 'Veggie Tales', which we watch on the T.V., Erik.

I understand why you wouldn't know what I was talking about, because you're from centuries ago." She told me.

"What do you mean, 'centuries ago'? Are you saying that this is not the 19th century?" I asked.  
Then I thought, how could it not be?

"No, Erik. This is **not** the 19th century. It's the _21st_."

((END OF CHAPTER))

:evilgrin: So..? Whadda think? It's kinda short, I know. But I'm low on productive creative juices at the moment.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry it's late, but it's finally here, it's... Ta-da! The 7th chapter! Okay, here goes:

**My Elphie.**

I am sorry to tell you, that your creative juices vitamin didn't really work. Check the label.

**Obsessedbyerik.**

Glad that things cleared up for you, and I'm glad you think my writing is interesting. Welcome aboard!

Here it is, finally. Chapter 7:

* * *

**+---Erik's P.O.V.---+**

"No." I said, in disbelief. "No. That is not possible." I waved my arms in a scissor-movement.

"It is. It must be, because it happened, so it must be possible." She said.

"Why did you bring me here? I was unhappy as life was!" I shouted. I felt myself being pushed to the floor. I should have expected as much."What was that for?"

"'You were unhappy as life was'? You know what, I shouldn't have brought you here! I shouldn't have saved you! All it's given me is trouble! I should have left you as you were!" She screamed. 'Life me as I was'? I sat up and leaned on the wall behind me.

"What are you saying?" I asked.

"When I found you, you were dead! Yes! That's right! Dead! But I revived you!" She vented, still very upset. Anger seems to come quite easily to her, like for myself. We were silent for a while.

"...Thank you." I said. She said nothing. I felt her small hand come to rest on my shoulder.

"You're welcome, Erik." She replied. For a long time, I could hear nothing but her constant breathing.Then I felt her hand come off my shoulder, and her shoes click on the floor. Some doors clang together.

I waited. I heard something fall over, and her familiar squeal. I waited some more.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm getting something for you, Erik. Something you should be happy to have. Now, let's see.. Not there. Ugh! Then where-- Oh! That's right!" She said, changing emotion almost too quick for me.  
I heard her walk somewhere, then a few things hit the floor, then she set something down on my lap.  
"There. Feel it, you should recognize the dimensions." Reaching for the object, I picked it up. I felt over the object, and found it had a familiar feel to it.

"What is this?" I asked. She giggled a bit.

"It's replica of your mask, Erik. Here, I'll help you put it on." She said, placing her hands on mine. Fixing it in place, I felt the comfort of a mask upon my face. Sighing with unexpected happiness, I realized how much I had longed for the feeling I had just escaped. I remembered she looked upon me, with obvious happiness, when I was mask-less. It caused me to wonder how she could.

"Thank you." I said, lowering my hand. I wonder what this experience would have been like, if I was able to see. Then I was shocked by a sudden thought. She had revived me, but how? However she had revived me had led to a side-effect, that led to my blindness.. Being a genius is the obvious high to my life.

"Kathryn? When you said you had revived me, earlier... Did you really mean it?"

"I did. Why do you ask?" She inquired.

"Do you think it could have caused this blindness?" I pointed out.

"Hm... I'd never thought of it that way. It could have. But then, that means... That it'll be temporary Because the side-effects of my medicines are only temporary. I make sure of that." She said.

"Are you positive of this fact, miss Kathryn?" I asked. She leaned so close to me I felt her breath.

"Only fools are positive." I thought about this for a moment, then smiled.

"Are you positive about that?" I said. She laughed in a breath, then hugged me. I froze. I placed my hand on her shoulder, not truly understanding why she held me. "Erik, you've been so under-appreciated you whole life, and I have no idea how or why." She said, holding me still tighter. Then she released me, and I took a silent and deep breath in. "You are more wonderful than people give you credit for, do you know that?"

"If you think so, that is all that matters." I said, feeling eager to change the thought of my life. "Kathryn, are you certain that this blindness will wear off?"

"Well, it might over the course a year or so. Until then I simply_ cannot_ let you leave. I must take care of you, help you learn to get around, and cope with me until then." She said. I shivered, struggling to not think about it too hard.

"So, then I _may_ be able to return to my former self?" I asked. _Not that there is much to return to..._

"There's no way to tell until Rafferty gets back. He's the doctor. He knows all about that." She told me. "But trust me, Erik; he'll find something to speed up the recovery. All you have to do is wait for today." I nodded, wondering how I would survive. The day, so far, had been quite... _peculiar_. There could not possibly be much of the day left. There could not be.

"Alright then. Kathryn, what time is it?" I asked. She pondered for a moment.

"Almost noon." I widened my eyes. _Almost the whole day left._ "I have to go clean the upstairs now, do you want to come, or do you want to stay down here? You could go to the basement, there's nothing _seriously _dangerous there. It was made as a replica of your home. So that should be fine. And I could still go down and bring you back up when I'm done. How do you like that idea, Erik?"

I thought for a moment, then nodded without replying. I felt her take my arm, then the familiar feeling, of descending farther and farther underground.

* * *

Well, it's not my best work, but it's there. Please tell me if this is too cheesy. 


End file.
